Deception
by aks100
Summary: Lily and James and the rest of their year have now left Hogwarts when Lily goes to Japan for a few months. James and the rest of hte Maurauders are left in an England where Voldemort is taking over
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Ok, I sorta said i'd give up fanfiction but on one boring day at work this came to me and I had to write it. Anyway, hope you like the chapter/story and please tell me your veiws on it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters that occur in the Harry Potter books are property of J. K. Rowling. The world this is based in is the creation of J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Deception **

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Black and James Potter had never seen so many muggles all packed into one place before. They seemed to be everywhere, crammed into this rather large building, pushing and shoving. James and Sirius made their way through terminal three at Heathrow looking for the check in for Japan Airline. James ran his hands through his black hair and gave a sigh. His glasses sat comfortably on his straight nose. He was able to see past most people due to his height but it didn't do any good. He'd never find her in this stupid building!

"How are we supposed to find Lily and Laura here?" James asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sirius said. He stretched his neck up to look over a particularly tall man in front of them. "Oh, I think I see the check in," He saw a few screens showing the Japan Airline signs ahead of them.

"Finally!" James said before squeezing his thin body way through several people. He came to a stop by the queue leading to the First Class check in and stared at the long queue for economy class.

"Right," Sirius said with a frown as he caught up. He slapped his hand on James' shoulder. "Good luck mate," He gave James his characteristic mischievous grin.

"The things I do for that girl!" James muttered.

"What girl?" came a voice that made James' heart skip a beat. He turned quickly to find his girlfriend Lily beaming at him with a smile that made his body go mental. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and her red hair was half tied up. James eyes wandered down to see what she was wearing. A short denim skirt and a pink strappy shirt just accentuated her dancer body. He scooped her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss he was giving her almost politely.

"What's up?" James said as he pulled his head away from Lily's. The kiss wasn't like the kisses Lily normally gave him.

"Parents," Lily said quietly, nodding to the side. James kept his arms around Lily as he turned suddenly to face Lily's amused looking parents and best friend. Lily had gone slightly red as if she was embarrassed of kissing James in front of them.

"Mr and Mrs Evans," James said with a wide smile. He held out his hand to Lily's dad, who took it with a rather strong grip. "Laura," James said when Mr. Evans had let go of his hand.

"Hi James," Laura said. Laura had long straight black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She'd been the prefect that had replaced Lily in their final year at Hogwarts. It seemed like they'd only finished Hogwarts the day before but they'd all already been away from their much loved school for a month. All four of the teens missed it so much. It was killing James to be away from Lily, Sirius missed being able to get up to his usual tricks. Lily and Laura missed living with each other and being away from their parents, or sister in Lily's case.

"Hi Sirius," She said to Sirius who was eyeing up an airhostess in a light blue uniform.

"What?" He said absently as he turned towards them.

"Lily, Laura, we should really get checked in," Mrs. Evans said. She was looking at the queue for the business class customers.

"All right," Lily said. She turned to James and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes," James pouted and then grinned.

"You want anything?" James asked.

"Could you go and get me some water?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Here's some money, meet me back here," She gave him another kiss before joining her parents and Laura. James moved his hand to Lily's bum and gave it a quick squeeze, which caused her to jump slightly. She turned to look at him sternly but James had disappeared into the crowd. Sirius was following him reluctantly as they made their way to a general shop by the entrance.

"Why'd you pull me away from that air hostesses?" He asked.

"Sirius, do you ever think without your…parts?" James asked, nodding down to Sirius' groin. Sirius's face became screwed up in annoyance. He flipped his hair back away from his eyes before replying.

"Oh come on, James. Give me a break, I'm about to go into Auror training!" Sirius said.

"And I've heard the girls there are very hot, so you'll have plenty of time to get with them," James said.

"But they're all so…studious," Sirius said sticking out his tongue like the word had a bad taste.

"Laura's going into Auror training," James said with a shrug. He gazed at the fridge looking for the water.

"But Laura's like…I don't know," Sirius stopped for a few moments to think of the word. James was able to grab a bottled of water from the fridge. "Have you seen how much time Laura spends in libraries? She's almost as bad as Lily."

"She's still hot," James said as he made his way to the tills.

"I'll give her that,"

"And studious girls are much better looking then the easy ones,"

"Yeah I suppose," Sirius muttered.

"And how much time do you think you're actually going to have outside studying and sleeping?" James asked. The man at the till scanned in the bottle of water.

"Eighty nine pence please mate," James handed over the correct money and made his way back to the check in.

"That's not fair James. You get Lily and I'll get no one. You know female aurors have this weird stigma and reputation around them," Sirius said. James stopped and looked at Sirius

"Not fair?" James asked, his voice had risen slightly, "Lily is going to Japan for two and a half months! You think that's fair?" Sirius frowned.

"Sorry mate," Sirius said.

"It wouldn't be so bad if she'd just agree to marry me," James muttered. They returned to the check in.

"So she's not going to become a Mrs. Potter then?" Sirius said, "Good for her!" James pushed him in to a pile of suitcases that someone had placed in the middle of the hallway. Sirius got up and apologised profusely to the owners of the suitcases. James left Sirius where he was, knowing that Sirius would be alright. He went to Lily, who was now talking to Laura away from the check in while her parents were sorting out seating.

"Say yes," Laura was saying to Lily.

"I don't know, I don't feel ready yet," James overheard Lily saying.

"Is this about marrying me?" James interrupted. Lily jumped and let out a little shriek. James laughed.

"Don't do that!" Lily said as she hit James on the arm.

"Sorry darling," James said. He gave Lily the water with a smile. Lily gave him a shrewd look before bursting out into a smile. "So will you marry me?"

"James, we've talked about this," Lily said.

"No we haven't," James said.

"You haven't talked to him about it?" Laura asked in disbelief. Lily gave Laura an almost desperate look as if to say 'shut up'. Lily's parents joined them with a smile.

"All done, we're set to go," Mr. Evans said.

"Mum, dad, could you excuse us for a few minutes," Lily said.

"Of course," Mrs. Evans said, "We'll meet you at the departures gate,"

"Ok mum," Lily said. She pulled James away from her parents and walked slowly through the busy terminal.

"So will you?" James asked. Lily frowned and gave a sigh.

"James," She said. James felt as if he was about to get rejected. It was as if trying to date Lily was in preparation of trying to make her his wife!

"Lily, please say yes," James said. He'd stopped now and had both Lily's hands in his.

"James, I'm not ready to marry you yet. I love you, I really really do but…" Lily had to stop because of the look in James' face. She hated rejecting him because she couldn't stand the look in his eyes but it had to be done, "I just feel as if we're rushing. We've only been dating for four months," They started making their way to the departures gate.

"Six,"

"The first two didn't count" Lily said.

"Why not?" James asked,

"Because you'd suddenly become cocky and I'd dumped you," Lily said.

"Oh yeah, I remember, but still," James said, "We'd be perfect for each other, you know we would. And our children would be perfect and our life would be perfect."

"James, please," Lily said, "Don't make it more difficult, I love you but I just don't feel ready, I told you this!"

"Ok but you know I'm just going to ask you when you get back," James said with helpless innocent child look in his eyes.

"Yes, I know but I'll know if I'm ready then or not," Lily said. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. James sighed and took Lily's hand in his. They continued to the Departures gate in silence. James didn't know how much longer he could keep going with Lily if she kept rejecting him. He didn't so much mind the fact that she was staying celibate to the fact that he was jealous of other men when she talked to them. Without the ring on her finger how was he to know that she was truly his?

They arrived at the departures gate with plenty of time. Lily's parents and Laura hadn't arrived yet. Sirius had disappeared off somewhere. James didn't worry about him though. Sirius would be alright. He put his hand in his pocket where he kept the ring. He fingered the ring fondly and looked at Lily. Lily was gazing at a notice about airport security

"I have no idea how I'm going to hide my wand," She said as she read it.

"Where is it?" James asked.

"In my bag," Lily said as she shifted her shoulder bag to her other shoulder. This caused James to lose contact with Lily's hand for a few moments. He quickly took back her hand, causing Lily to smile at him. She turned to him and pressed herself against him. "You'll be ok won't you?" She asked him.

"It's two and a half months Lily. How am I going to be ok?" James asked. Lily pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed James gently on the lips. James put his arms around her and hugged her when the kiss was over. She was just right height to hug. She wasn't so small that it was awkward. She was a two three inches shorter then James.

"I love you James and nothing will happen in Japan," Lily said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know I can't help worrying," James said. Lily laughed and looked at James.

"I'm not going to do anything," Lily said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," James said, "It's other guys. Have you seen hot gorgeous you are?" Lily laughed and gave James another kiss.

"Take the ring," James muttered in a small break between kisses.

"What ring?" Lily asked. She kissed James.

"The ring I want to give you. It'll help you make up your mind," James said. "Marry me," Lily grinned and kissed James again.

"James, I told you I'll tell you when I get back," Lily said.

"I can't wait that long," James muttered. Lily pulled away and gave James an amused smile.

"You waited three years to go out with me, you can wait a little longer for this," Lily said.

"But Lily-" Lily put her finger against James' lips.

"Please don't push me into this James or I may end up regretting it," Lily told him.

"How can you regret being married to me?" James said spreading his arms out. Lily hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up," She said with a grin. James laughed and pulled Lily towards him.

"Just take the ring and keep it safe for me," James said as he got the ring out of his pocket. Lily looked at it. It was a gold band with a gorgeous well cut diamond on it. The diamond wasn't so big it looked ridiculous but it wasn't so small that you couldn't see it. Lily took it, fingered it for a few moments before putting it into her pocket.

"It's beautiful," Lily said. James grinned and pulled Lily into one last passionate kiss before she left for Japan. After a few minutes there came the sound of someone clearing their throat. James opened one of his eyes to see Mr. Evans giving them a funny look. James let go of Lily, who turned quickly to see her dad.

"Dad!" She said slightly alarmed, "James was just…saying…bye," She cringed as she finished the sentenced.

"Uh huh," Mr. Evans said. Laura was grinning broadly at Lily. "We have to go Lily,"

"I'll see you when I get back," Lily said. She let go of James hand and followed her parents into the departure gate. She blew James a kiss and disappeared behind the check point. James sighed and turned around. This was going to be a very long few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Right, so here's the plan," Sirius said as he put his arm over James' shoulder. "We have a night on the town and blow all your hard earned money, and then we go and find Snivellus…"

"Don't you think we've grown out of teasing Snape?" James asked Sirius. Sirius stopped and took James by both shoulders.

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked with pure shock in his voice.

"I said-"

"I know what you said! How dare you say that," James' face cracked up into a grin and then he burst out laughing. Sirius looked at James with confusion. "What-"

"Come on, lets get the boys and lets go out to Diagon Alley," James said.

"You little-" Sirius grabbed James by the neck and fought with James for a bit. James laughed and fought back. They were in James' front garden. They tumbled to the floor as they continued to fight each other.

"Hi Sirius," said someone from the road. James and Sirius pushed each other away from each other and turned to look at the main road. James' next door neighbour was standing there looking at the two of them. She was a lovely girl the same age as them with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was your typical English blond beauty.

"Hi Jenny," Sirius said with a grin.

"Hi James," She said.

"Hey," James said. He got to his feet and brushed the grass off his body. "Sirius, you've got mud on my trousers!" James snapped as he looked at his knee.

"Yeah, well, I got grass on my top!" Sirius said. "We'll see you later Jenny," Sirius said as he got up. Jenny nodded and smiled. The two boys went into the house to change their clothes. "I might just drop out of being an auror," Sirius said as he shut the door. James had only one answer to that.

"Regulus," He said. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of Sirius. He turned to look at Sirius. His face was contorted with an anger that only the mention of his brother could bring about. "Sorry, it had to be done," James said.

"I know," Sirius muttered. "Come on, lets go,"

* * *

Lily sat with her legs crossed. She held the ring that James had given her in her hand and was looking at it. Should she marry him? She loved him more then anyone. More, dare she say it, then her parents. She didn't know whether she should or not. She wasn't ready to take that step, to lose her surname and live with James forever. They hadn't even tried to have sex yet, granted Lily didn't want to but still!

"So, you said yes?" Laura asked Lily. Lily turned to look at her friend.

"No, I took it though. He told me to take it," Lily said.

"I think you should say yes," Laura told her.

"You think?" Lily asked. Laura nodded. Lily took her necklace off and threaded it through the ring. She put the necklace back on and sat back in the seat. "I'm going to miss him but lets think about Japan shall we?" Lily said with a smile. Laura grinned.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tour Japan," Laura said.

"Do you think they have the problems there that we have in England?" Lily asked.

"I haven't heard anything about there being problems in Japan," Laura said.

"Thank god, I'm sick of having to hide the fact I'm muggleborn," Lily said. Laura laughed.

"They're just shallow idiots. You know you are so much better then people like…Lucius Malfoy and Sirius' cousins," Laura said.

"That's what Dumbledore told me," Lily said, "When-" Lily stopped as the plane shuddered. She held onto the armrests as the plane seemed to jump several feet at the time.

"What's happening?" Laura asked as she looked around. Lily couldn't speak. The plane continued to shudder. The air hostesses were running up and down the isles. The plane suddenly calmed down and returned to it's normal flight pattern.

"I'm sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. We flew through a sudden storm and encountered a little bit of turbulence," said the pilot over the speakers.

"That wasn't normal turbulence," Lily said. She turned around to look at her parents.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure it's nothing," her mum said.

"I don't think that's a normal storm," Laura said. Lily turned to look at Laura. She'd lifted the shutters and was staring out of the window. Lily leant over and looked out as well. The sky was absolutely clear except for a swirl of black clouds hovering over the French countryside.

"Voldemort," Lily muttered.

"Just what I was thinking," Laura said turning to Lily.

"I can't wait till we get to Japan. Get away from all this," Lily said.

"I hope James and the others will stay out of trouble," Laura said.

"Me too," Lily said as she touched the ring on the necklace.

* * *

Remus Lupin stopped to look at Sirius. He'd stopped outside a shop window to fix his hair. It seemed that now that he was going into Auror training he was trying to get with as many girls as possible. Remus walked back over and pulled Sirius after him.

"Come on you git," Remus said. He glanced at himself in the mirror. His light brown hair and pale skin was nothing against Sirius but Remus wasn't too bothered about it. He dragged Sirius behind him as they went to catch up with James and Peter. Peter was a chubby little guy who had rather watery eyes. When Remus looked at him he could see the similarities between Peter and his rat animagus. Sirius laughed and began running. Remus ran after him as they raced to the end of the road.

"Hey guys, wait up for me!" James said as he started sprinting. The three bigger boys all raced to the end of the corner before coming to an abrupt stop so as not to be run over by a lorry. Peter followed at a jog. He could never quite keep up with the other boys.

"Where to now, Master Potter!" Sirius asked.

"That way!" James said pointing to the right.

"Alright then, come on Moony!" Sirius said.

"Don't you call me that in public!" Remus laughed as he jumped for Sirius. Sirius dodged him and tried to urge Remus into a fight.

"You're too slow, Moony, are you gaining weight?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed and was about to throw a friendly punch at Sirius when the lorry that had nearly run them over exploded. The explosion pushed the four boys to the floor.

"What the heck was that!" Sirius asked as he turned around and looked at where the remnants of the lorry were. There were a few people who, like Sirius and his friends, had been thrown to the floor. Sirius got to his feet and helped up Remus. James and Peter got to their feet as well as they watched the lorry.

"Are muggle vehicles supposed to do that?" Peter asked.

"Not that I recall," Sirius said.

"Come on, lets check it out," James said. The four of them made their way towards the flaming lorry when out of nowhere wizards were apparating around them. They stopped and stared at the wizards. For a moment James' heart was in his throat until he realised that these were Aurors. Or at least a few of them were.

"James, get your friends out of here," said an Auror that James recognised.

"Frank? What's happening?" James asked.

"Get them out of here James!" said the voice of someone else who James recognised from various functions his parents used to throw. He turned to see Moody.

"Um, sure," James turned to see that Peter had already gone. "Come on Sirius, Remus," James concentrated on his home in Godric's Hollow and felt himself suddenly being pulled towards the house. A moment later he was there. Sirius and Remus joined him a few seconds later. Peter was sitting on the sofa shaking.

"I hate it when that happens," Sirius said. "I can't wait to get out there and kill them all!"

"You don't want to kill them," Remus said, "You have to find out if they're evil or not first,"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sirius muttered. "Well that put a stop to the night," He said.

James sat down and ran his hand through his hair. He'd made a conscious effort not to do it when Lily was around but it was a habit now, he just had to do it. He looked at his friends and then grinned.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"London may be over run with Death Eaters but Godric's Hollow isn't. Whose up for Quidditch in the dark?" James asked with a grin. Sirius's frown became the widest grin in the world.

"I'm the beater!"

"Oh, no I don't really feel like playing," Peter told James.

"Aw, come on!" Sirius said as he went to Peter.

"No, really, I don't really feel like playing," Peter said. He was still very pale and shaking slightly. Remus frowned slightly with concern and looked at Peter.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"That's the first time I've been attacked like that," Peter mumbled.

"We weren't even attacked!" Sirius said.

"Cut it out," Remus hissed to him.

"Oh right, well you can go home if you want?" James said uncomfortably. What would Lily do in this situation? She'd probably make a hot drink, comfort her friend and stay with them…but they were guys! Guys didn't do that! "Or we could just stay in, I suppose,"

"I'll head over to my Aunt's house," Peter said, "Have a good night guys,"

"Be careful!" Remus said just as Peter apparated out of the house.

"Ok, whose up for Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you're so insensitive," James said with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on! You're starting to sound like Lily now! Maybe you shouldn't marry her so we can get our James back," Sirius said. He sounded annoyed but he did have a large grin on his face.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being like Lily, there was a reason she became Head girl," Remus said. James grinned as he remembered a few snapshot moments while patrolling the corridors with Lily.

"Yeah, she was a good head girl," James said with a childish grin. "I miss her."

"She's only been gone for six hours," Sirius said.

"I miss her," James said. Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Remus, shall we leave James and his memories alone for a while," Sirius said. Remus grinned.

"Alright then," He said.

"What? No, wait guys, we should spend this time together," James said.

"Oh, but you and Lily can't wait," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Sirius, you're going into Auror training next week. He'll disappear under the stacks of books, spells and training!" James said. Remus laughed.

"I still can't believe you applied to go into Auror training," He said.

"I'm surprised that he even got in!" James said, "What did you do? Sleep with the interviewer?"

"That old man, no way! Besides, I don't do guys," Sirius said holding his hands out. He crossed his arms and gave a grin. "I will be the greatest Auror ever!"

"Better then Moody?" James asked as he leant back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"Of course!" Sirius said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Remus said as he stretched out on the sofa.

"I feel so offended that neither of my best friends has faith in me," Sirius said touching his chest with his left hand and pretending to wipe away a tear with his right. "It makes me feel so inadequate!" James threw a cushion at Sirius.

"Shut it drama queen!" James said.

"Queen! Who you calling a Queen!" Sirius said as he threw back the cushion.

* * *

Lily sat at the window staring down at the earth below her. It was amazing that they were able to fly so high with just four engines! She watched as the terrain slowly turned from a rocky brown colour to white.

_Siberia_ She thought. How she would love to visit Russia but unfortunately the restrictions of the Muggle Cold War also applied to witches and wizards. When Lily and Laura had gone to Germany last year they'd nearly been thrown into a muggle prison because they'd accidentally apparated into East Berlin instead of West Berlin. Russia, also, was a place that was out of bounds. The Russians hated the West. Lily still didn't fully understand why but if this plane was caught flying over Russia then…

Lily sat upright and looked out of the window even more urgently. They were flying over Siberia. Siberia was part of Russia. What the heck was this plane doing over Siberia? They should have been flying over China! Lily looked about but everyone was asleep. Laura's head was resting on Lily's lap while her legs were stretched onto the spare seat by the isle. Lily's parents were both asleep behind them. Lily pushed a small white button, which would call for an air stewardess.

"Can I help?" Asked an air stewardess with not a hair out of place.

"Um, I was just looking out of the window and I noticed that we're flying over Siberia. Why are we flying in Russian air space?" Lily asked.

"Oh?" The air stewardess craned her neck to look out of the window. A small frown crossed her face but that was soon replaced with a kind smile. "I'm sure that the pilot knows what he is doing, miss. Would you like anything else?" Lily scowled then nodded.

"I'm a little hungry," Lily said. The Air stewardess nodded and walked off. When Lily had settled back into her seat. "Great, if I'm not killed by Voldemort I'll be killed by the Russians," she muttered to herself.

"Hmm?" Laura asked sleepily.

"Don't worry," Lily said. Laura nodded and went back to sleep. Lily continued to stare out of the window as the air stewardess returned with a cup of water and a packet of biscuits. Lily was about to settle down and watch the in-flight movie when she saw something black pass the window. She looked out of the window to find a Russian Mig following the plane. Lily's eyes went wide and she shook Laura awake.

"What is it?" Laura muttered.

"That's not supposed to happen," Lily said pointing out to the Russian fighter plane,

"What?" Laura asked. She looked out of the window and jumped in surprise. "What!"

"It's a Russian fighter plane," Lily said as she touched her trousers to make sure her wand was still there.

"How do you know?" Laura asked.

"Look, Russian flag on its tail," Lily said. The fighter plane flew ahead to the nose of the passenger plane. Laura reached forward to get her wand out of the pocket on the back of the seat in front. The seat belt lights went on and the Pilot's voice started on the announcement speakers.

"I am sorry for this inconvenience but we have encountered a few problems. So please sit tight for a while. We may experience some turbulence like movements so please bear with me for a while," The plan suddenly veered to the side. Laura and Lily both clipped their belts on immediately.

"What the heck is going on?" Laura said. Lily turned to look at her parents.

"Mum, Dad!" She hissed through the seats. They stayed asleep so Lily took out her wand and used it to clip their seat belts on.

"At least they'll be alright," Laura said. The plane suddenly dropped causing the girls and everyone else to be lifted out of their seats for a few moments. The plane this time veered to the left. It veered quite sharply as someone who was sleeping in the nearest aisle seat slid onto the floor. Lily took Laura's hand and held it. Laura looked at Lily.

"We'll be alright," She muttered. It seemed as if they were in trouble. The plane dove again. This time some people actually hit their heads on the ceiling of the plane. Some of the overhead compartments burst open and bags spilled onto the floor. Lily watched as the Russian fighter jet dropped back to behind the plane.

"Oh my god!" Lily said as she looked out the window. "I'm not going to be able to see James again am I?" She said to Laura.

"Don't be stupid," Laura said. She sounded confident but she was pale.

"Lily, Laura," said Lily's dad.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"You girls ok?"

"You could say that," Laura replied. There was a sudden boom and the plane went into a sharper dive towards the floor. Lily's hair was suddenly whipping around her head and anything that wasn't held down was making its way towards the back of the plane. Lily felt Laura's grip on her hand get harder. Above them the gas masks came down and jiggled uselessly in front of them. Lily reached forwards to pull one off and put it on. Laura did the same without letting go of Lily's hand.

"I should have accepted James' proposal," Lily muttered so Laura could just hear her. "I can't believe I left him still waiting, I should have said yes!"

"Don't say that, you'll see him again," Laura said, "and at least you've got someone," Lily turned to look at Laura right in the eyes. She gripped her wand and turned to look outside. The earth was getting closer and closer. Suddenly an idea popped into Lily's head but she'd never even dreamt of trying it before. Was it even possible? Lily turned to Laura.

"We'll apparate out," Lily said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Get hold of my mum, I'll take my dad and we'll apparate out," Lily told her.

"But what about everyone else?" Laura asked. Lily hated the idea of having to abandon everyone. It was selfish of her to just take her parents and not help anyone else. Lily took a deep breath and took off her belt and oxygen mask. She leant over the seat and looked at her dad.

"Dad take my hand!" She shouted. She held out her hand for her dad to take.

"Lily, get back into your seat!" He shouted at her. Laura sighed and did the same. They both grabbed hold of Mr and Mrs. Evans. Lily closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the panic that filled her mind. The wind against her face suddenly became cold and died somewhat to a gentle breeze but there was something wrong. The hand that had taken hold of her dad was empty. She opened her eyes to find herself alone. Laura apparated next to her, also alone.

"Holy crap," Laura muttered. "What happened?" They both looked up to see their flight passing a few hundred meters above their heads. The tail was on fire and parts were missing. There were two Russian jets that were following the plane for a few minutes before turning to return to their base.

"MUM! DAD!" Lily screamed as she ran after the plane. Laura followed knowing it was hopeless.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i aint updated. I'm kinda in the middle of my exams. They start this time next week and end at the end of May, so i may not be able to update so much. Anyway, I thought i'd add in a bit of extra Muggle history. I noticed that very few stories actually acknowledge the fact that when Lily and JAmes were alive was during the cold war. Anyway, yeah...keep reveiwing/reading (preferably reading but if you want to review that's cool). Hopefully i'll be able to update in 2 weeks, if not it'll be a little later. I've got these stupid first year finals at uni...and I kinda want to get into my second year of uni. So thanks for your patience and ttfn.**


End file.
